Techniques extracted from the prior art come from the field of at most a few micron fabrication technology when the dimensional resolution is now comparable to the thickness of the thermally grown silicon oxide layers on silicon. From these techniques, the novel structure and method for the lateral transistors with greatly reduced parasitic capacitance and resistances are achieved.